


Voodoo Doll

by imhyo



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Fantasy, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhyo/pseuds/imhyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika tiba dirumah barunya, Kyuhyun bertemu dengan seorang namja yang sangat misterius/Hanya dia yang bisa melihat namja itu, bahkan hyungnya pun tak bisa melihatnya/Namja itu menggengam sebuah boneka kain/Dan semua berawal dari seorang pria yang datang kerumah sederhana mereka/ “Adakah yang ingin kau bunuh?”/ “Kau ingin dia mati dengan cara apa, Kyu?”/ “Aku ingin dia mati sama seperti sakit yang dia tinggalkan untukku dan Siwon-hyung”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya ketika sebuah rumah kecil nan sederhana dengan rumput ilalang yang tinggi memenuhi perkarangan kini tergambar jelas menghiasi pandangan matanya. Siwon menghentikan jalan ketika langkah adik satu-satunya itu berhenti tepat beberapa meter dibelakangnya. Dia tersenyum perlahan melihat raut wajah yang makin tak terbaca sejak perpindahan dari rumah megah mereka.  
“Hanya ini rumah yang bisa kudapat dari uang terakhir kita, Kyu. Soal rumput biar aku yang mengerjakannya sendiri.” Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kakaknya itu dengan pandangan pasrah.

Helaan napas kembali terdengar dari namja berumur 22 tahun itu seolah menjawab pertanyaan kakak yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya. Langkah kakinya kini terarah mencoba memasuki sebuah gedung yang disebut rumah oleh kakaknya itu, tangannya yang hendak menyentuh handel pagar terhenti ketika melihat betapa banyaknya karat yang menempel disana. Walaupun Kyuhyun jago dalam matematika tapi dia tidak ingin menghitung jumlah karat yang ada disana.

“Nanti aku akan membeli yang baru.” Kata Siwon berusaha memberi penghiburan seolah lupa dengan perkataan “uang terakhir kita” yang tadi dia katakan. 

Seakan muak dengan kata manis kakaknya itu, Kyuhyun dengan cepat memasuki perkarangan rumah walaupun dirinya harus bersusah payah melewati ilalang-ilalang tinggi. Tangan itu dengan segera menyentuh kenop pintu mahoni memasuki rumah yang mungkin akan menjadi tempat tinggal seumur hidup baginya. 

Sungguh menyedihkan! 

Dia dan Siwon harus terjebak dirumah ini, dengan tambalan disana-sini dan beberapa keramik rumahnya yang terlepas dari tempat seharusnya. Cat warna putihnya yang sudah terlihat usang dan tempat tinggal laba-laba kini tergantung rapi disetiap barang-barang yang ditinggal oleh pemilik sebelumnya. Dan seseorang yang telah membuat mereka berdua seperti ini tak akan mendapatkan pengampunan darinya walaupun orang itu meninggal dengan tragis.

“Sepertinya aku harus lembur malam ini.” Kata Siwon yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disamping Kyuhyun dan lagi-lagi berusaha memberikan penghiburan dengan kata-kata positif miliknya. “Sebaiknya aku mulai dari kamarmu dulu, Kyu.” Kyuhyun mengikuti pergerakan mata Siwon yang melirik sebuah ruangan yang tepat berada dibeberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Kalau bisa dibilang rumah yang mereka pinjaki ini hampir sama dengan rumah tradisional Korea tapi lebih dibuat modern –dalam bentuk rumah zaman sekarang-.

“Sebaiknya aku yang bersihkan sendiri, hyung.” Helaan napasnya terdengar pelan, dia berjalan perlahan mendekati ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya.

“Keadaan ini hanya terjadi sebentar, Kyu. Aku janji!”

Senyum keyakinan itu tergambar jelas diwajahnya walaupun dia yakin jalan yang akan dia tempuh tak akan semudah yang dibayangkan karena orang itu pasti akan menghalangi jalannya. Siwon menghela napasnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya berjalan kearah dapur mencoba menemukan minuman yang mungkin bisa membasahi tenggorakannya -mungkin kepalanya sedikit terpukul sehingga akal sehat menghilang-.  
***  
Brukk

Tas berwarna biru dongker itu mendarat dengan selamat diatas tempat tidur yang menimbulkan hujan debu sesaat. Kini giliran tubuhnya, walaupun hujan debu dipastikan ada tapi Kyuhyun tetap membaringkan tubuhnya sekedar untuk meringankan beban hidupnya.

“Dia telah mati~” 

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegangkan ketika sebuah suara indah yang terdengar mengerikan ditelinganya terdengar, bulu kuduknya berdiri seakan ada sebuah angin dingin yang berasal dari sudut ruangan tepat disebelah kanannya. Jujur saja, dia sangat takut untuk sekedar menoleh tapi harus diketahui rasa ingin tahunya kini lebih kuat daripada kengerian yang dia rasakan.

Dia menegakkan badannya secara perlahan seolah ingin berusaha mematangkan hatinya, suara indah namun mengerikan itu masih terdengar memasuki telinganya seolah nyanyian pagi wajib yang harus dilantunkan. Dia menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya menoleh, matanya kini melihat seorang namja yang mungkin berumur lebih muda dari padanya yang terduduk dengan lutut yang ditekuk keatas dan ditangannya terdapat sebuah boneka kain berwarna putih yang ternodai dengan darah kering. Mata itu terangkat memandang Kyuhyun, dia bisa merasakan sebuah energi memasuki tubuhnya dan membuat suara teriakkan miliknya itu menggema.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.”

Bunyi pintu terbuka dengan kasar terdengar, Siwon –dengan wajah bingung- langsung duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Tangan itu terangkat mengelus punggung Kyuhyun berusaha membuatnya tenang.

“Kyu, ada apa?”

Tapi sepertinya percuma, karena wajah yang penuh dengan ekspresi mengerikan itu tak juga luntur dari wajahnya yang pucat.

“Namja itu..” Mata obsidian Siwon terarah mengikuti pergerakan telunjuk Kyuhyun yang tepat menunjuk sudut ruangan –yang memang terlihat gelap- tapi Siwon tak melihat apa-apa disana.

“Namja? Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, Kyu?” Kyuhyun sedikit menoleh, menampilkan wajah yang bingung ketika mendengar jawaban dari Siwon. Apa hyungnya ini perlu ke dokter mata?

“Namja dengan blazer hitam itu, hyung.” Kata Kyuhyun, dia masih saja berusaha walaupun Siwon memandang dirinya dengan pandangan bersalah.

“Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Kyu.” Siwon beranjak dari tempat tidur membuat Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut. Sejak kapan hyungnya ini tak mempercayai perkataannya?

“Aku serius, hyung. Ada namja..” Kyuhyun tak dapat lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya, mata obsidian itu menatap lekat kepadanya seolah dirinya adalah seorang tersangka yang mengatakan ketidak benaran.

“KYU, kumohon bertahan sebentar saja. Aku janji kita akan segera pindah.” Siwon menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih ketakutan.

Kakinya beranjak turun ketika suara pintu tertutup terdengar, kakinya bergerak mendekati sebuah sudut yang lain dari ruangan itu.

“Dia tak bisa melihatku, Kyu.” Tangannya bergerak mengelus boneka kain yang terlihat baik-baik saja membuat mata Kyuhyun kini terarah memandang boneka berwarna putih nan bersih itu.

“Boneka apa itu?”

Entah apa yang membuatnya penasaran. Ada suatu perasaan keingintahuan yang sangat besar yang bergejolak didadanya.

“Boneka voodoo. Apa ada seseorang yang sangat kau benci dan ingin kau bunuh?” Kyuhyun sontak terkejut, dia berjalan mundur, mencoba sedikit menjauh dari namja yang dijulukinya patut dihindari.

“Ti....ti....dak.” Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, memeluk badannya dengan kedua tangan.

“Tak apa. Suatu saat kau pasti sangat membutuhkannya.” Katanya lagi sambil mengelus kepala boneka kain itu dengan halus, tatapan matanya itu tak lagi menatap Kyuhyun tapi hawa dingin masih saja terasa menusuk kedalam persendiannya.

***

Kyuhyun kini tengah berkutat didepan laptop kesayangannya, setelah berhasil mengatasi ketakutannya akan namja itu –walaupun hanya 50%-, dia dengan manis berbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan dada sebagai tumpuannya. Tempat tidurnya yang tadi sangat kotor –dan Kyuhyun yakin akan menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh untuk membersihkannya- telah bersih sekarang, entah apa yang terjadi, dia sedang keluar untuk menemui kakaknya dan ketika dia kembali, dia menemukan kamarnya telah rapi dan bersih. 

Ada beberapa spekulasi tapi yang lebih menyakinkan adalah namja yang tak diketahui namanya itu yang membersihkan. Dalam faktanya namja itu masih tak bergerak dari tempat duduknya bahkan dari 3 jam yang lalu.  
Jari-jari itu bergerak cantik diatas cursor laptopnya ketika sebuah kata yang telah dia ketik di search engine milik suatu perusahan telah menampilkan hasilnya. Mata itu membaca setiap deret kalimat yang kini tercetak jelas memenuhi layar laptopnya.

“Voodoo adalah sejenis ilmu hitam yang dapat menyiksa ataupun membunuh seseorang dari jarak jauh bahkan tanpa menyentuh sang korban.”

Kyuhyun menelan dengan susah setiap air ludah yang kini terasa menyangkut di tenggorakannya. Tangannya dengan cepat meng-klik tanda silang yang tergantung manis di pojok kiri atas laptopnya.

“Sebentar lagi kau akan membutuhkannya, Kyu.”

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajah perlahan menatap namja yang terlihat masih asyik dengan posisi awal duduknya, duduk meringkuk di sudut ruangan yang memang lebih gelap dari sudut lainnya.

TAP

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menutup laptopnya, tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nantinya dengan laptop satu-satunya itu mengingat keadaan ekonomi mereka saat ini. Kyuhyun melompat menyambar kenop pintu mahoni miliknya dan memutar dengan tak sabaran, tapi suara senandung merdu suara itu sempat terdengar memenuhi telinganya.

“Sebentar lagi... sebentar lagi....”

Helaan napas itu terdengar kembali teratur ketika tubuhnya kini merasakan sedikit kenyamanan. Tapi bukankah kehidupannya sekarang, akan selalu dekat dengan masalah.

“Cepat katakan, dimana?” Kyuhyun berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya, menyakinkan bahwa suara yang dia dengar saat ini bukan seseorang yang sangat –sangat- dia benci.

“Bukankah sudah kubilang, kalau kami sudah meninggalkan semua barang-barang yang katanya milikmu itu.” Suara Siwon terdengar sakaratis membuat Kyuhyun sangat yakin siapa yang kini tengah dihadapi oleh hyungnya itu.

Pasti dia! Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja itu?

Langkah kaki itu terdengar cepat mendekati sumber pertengkaran yang dapat dipastikan berada didepan pintu masuk. Walaupun beberapa pemandangan yang sangat aneh –rumah itu mendadak bagus, padahal tadi hyungnya sempat frustasi- tak menghalangi langkahnya. Dia yakin namja itu akan mengatakan hal-hal yang kasar dan mulutnya sudah siap mengeluarkan kata-kata yang lebih pedas daripada itu.

“Mungkin saja terselip.” Ada jeda beberapa saat, Kyuhyun yakin pria yang dulu pernah dianggap sebagai kakaknya itu tengah memilin-milin jas yang kini dia pakai. “Atau adik kecilmu itu yang mengambilnya.”

“Kenapa ada tamu tak diundang berada disini?” Kyuhyun muncul dari balik pintu membuat pria itu menoleh menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata obsidiannya itu.

“Apakah aku tak boleh menemui kalian?” Tanyanya, tangannya terlipat rapi didepan dadanya.

“Kau sudah menemui kami, bukan? Kalau begitu selamat tinggal.” Siwon bergerak cepat berusaha menutup pintu rumah mereka tapi dengan tak kalah cepat, namja itu menahan tangan kekar Siwon sehingga mata Siwon kini terarah tajam melawan mata itu. “Yunho-ssi.”

“Tak ada panggilan hyung lagi, kah?”

“Kami tak sudi memanggilmu hyung lagi.” Kyuhyun berkata perlahan, tak ada kata bersalah ketika kata-kata sadis itu terucap dari mulutnya.

“Haiz, ya sudah. Aku cuman mau bilang kalau barang yang kucari ada di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.” Semua mata kini menatap sebuah gelang perak yang melekat erat disana.

“Eomma yang memberikan ini padaku.” Kyuhyun berkata dengan se-sinis mungkin sambil berusaha menyembunyikan tangannya dari tatapan Jaejoong.

“Kau lupa! Semua properti milik appa dan eomma kalian adalah milikku sekarang.”

Entah kenapa saat itu juga, Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengambil sebuah pisau lalu menusukkannya ke daerah jantung namja itu ahh.. tapi bukankah mati secara perlahan itu lebih baik.

“Kyu, berikan gelang itu padanya!” Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, matanya itu langsung menatap Siwon yang kini berada disebelahnya.

“HYUNG!”

“Kyu, berikan saja! Kau mau dia pergi dari hadapan kita kan.” Yunho tersenyum perlahan mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dengan manis dari mulut Siwon.

Tangan itu bergerak sesuai perintah, membuat gelang yang sudah 2 tahun menemani hidupnya itu kini berpindah ke tangan orang yang sangat dia benci itu. Tapi bukankah benar apa yang dikatakan hyungnya, walaupun wajah ke-tidakrelaan tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

Lambaian tangan dan seringai kemenangan menjadi tanda berakhirnya pertemuan mantan keluarga itu. Helaan napas kekesalan dari mulut Kyuhyun terdengar membuat Siwon berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf –walaupun tak membuat barang kesayangan miliknya itu tak akan kembali-. 

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terdengar pelan, dia seolah tak ingin lagi berdebat dengan hyungnya. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini, semua masalah telah memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja lebih ekstra dari biasanya. Tangan itu bergerak memutar kenop pintu lalu entah kenapa kakinya itu kini menuntunnya mendekati namja –yang tak diketahui namanya itu-

“Bisakah kau bunuh seseorang untukku?” Namja itu mendongak menatap Kyuhyun, senyuman manis kini tercetak jelas memenuhi wajahnya. Kaki itu seolah tak dapat lagi menopang badannya, membuat badan itu dengan seluasa merosot sehingga dirinya kini duduk disamping namja itu.

“Siapa yang ingin kau bunuh, Kyu?” Tanya itu mengalir seiringan dengan elusan tangannya di kepala boneka kain.

“Jung Yunho.” Dia menyeringai, tangan kanan mengeluarkan beberapa benda tajam dari kantong yang berwarna hitam –yang berada tepat disampingnya-.

“Jadi kau ingin dia mati dengan cara apa?”

“Sama dengan rasa sakit yang kami berdua rasakan.” Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menyentuh dadanya diikuti tangan namja yang juga ikut menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun seolah ingin mengetahui lebih dalam bagaimana perasaannya.

Seringai kini tercetak jelas diwajah namja itu, tangannya bergerak membaringkan boneka kain berwarna putih itu dalam sebuah lingkaran dengan sebuah segitiga yang berada ditengahnya. Dia mengambil sebuah pisau dari sekian banyak barang tajam miliknya, pisau itu sangat mengkilap bahkan kau bisa berkaca disana.

Tangan itu dengan sigap menggoreskan pisau yang super tajam itu, membiarkan ujungnya bertemu dengan kain membuat kapas yang berada didalamnya menyeruak keluar membuat sebuah garis diagonal. Senyuman manis kembali mengembang ketika tangannya berhasil membuat diagonal lain sehingga kini tanda silang tercetak jelas memenuhi dada boneka itu.

“Ini hanya permulaan kecil.”

***  
Yunho menggeliat dalam tidurnya, entah apa yang menyebabkannya? Dadanya terasa sakit seperti ada luka yang tergores dalam disana. Yunho menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang memang berada didalam kamar mewahnya yang baru selama beberapa jam yang lalu baru menjadi miliknya.

Kamar mandi mewah menyambut dirinya ketika langkah kaki itu telah memasukinya, muka kesakitan tergambar jelas diwajahnya –sepertinya luka itu bertambah dalam- akibat lampu yang kini bertengger manis diatas kepalanya. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati sebuah kaca, tangan kekarnya bergerak membuka kaos berwarna abu-abu miliknya.

“Kenapa tubuhku bisa luka seperti ini?” Dia menghela napasnya perlahan ketika tanda silang besar memenuhi dada hingga perut sixpacknya. Tangannya bergerak mencoba menyentuh luka yang tertusuk dalam dengan noda darah yang masih terlihat segar.

“UHHUKK.” Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya bersamaan dengan batuk yang terus terdengar memecah keheningan malam. Yunho memutar keran membuat kucuran air keluar membersihkan darah-darah segar miliknya yang tergenang rapi di wetafel.

TAP TAP

Langkah kaki itu terdengar berirama, Yunho memutar keran membuatnya berhenti. Dia berbalik lalu menilisik kamar mandi dengan luas yang besar itu menggunakan mata obsidiannya berusaha mencari sumber suara yang terdengar makin kencang.

Tak ada siapa-siapa disana kecuali dirinya, tapi suara langkah kaki yang beradu dengan keramik itu makin terdengar kencang. Tangannya terangkat mengusap beberapa noda darah yang memenuhi daerah sekitar mulutnya.

“Mencariku?”

Yunho mendongak mendapati seorang namja dengan perawakan tak tinggi kini berdiri didepannya dengan kepala yang tertutupi tudung hitam sehingga dia sama sekali tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah namja itu. Tangan kecil itu terangkat membuat Yunho dapat melihat dengan jelas pisau sedang tetapi tajam milik namja itu. Namja itu seperti sengaja memain-mainkan pisau itu diudara.

Rasa takut bukannya tidak mampir tapi tubuh kekarnya itu tak dapat digerakkan ah lebih tepatnya kaki itu tak dapat melangkah. Niatnya untuk berteriakpun seperti gagal karena tak ada suara yang keluar dari pita suaranya.

“Percuma karena malaikat maut telah menjemputmu.” Dengan kaki yang diseret, namja itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Yunho yang tampak ketakutan.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, pisau itu berjalan mendekati bagian perutnya, entah sengaja atau tidak, tangan itu dengan perlahan memasukkan pisau tajam kedalam perut Yunho seolah ingin membiarkan rasa sakit itu menjalar dulu disana. Setelah cukup sakit yang ingin dirasakan, namja itu menarik pisau dengan kuat membuat beberapa darah terciprat ke berbagai arah, rasa sakit yang teramat dalam kini tergambar jelas memenuhi wajahnya.

Seringaian tercetak jelas diwajahnya ketika wajah Yunho kini kembali kesakitan, pisau itu kembali memenuhi tempatnya kali ini dada atas sebelah kirinya. Sengaja membuat jantung menjadi sasaran terakhir baginya, bukankah rasa sakit akan lebih terasa?

“Dan kau akan mati disini.”

JLEBBB

Jantung itu sontak berhenti berjalan, tubuh Yunho kini merosot menemui keramik kamar mandi yang kini telah bersimbah darah. Mata itu tak tertutup seperti semestinya, kesakitan tergambar jelas disana. Dan senyuman itu kembali tercetak manis disana.

“Selamat tidur dengan nyenyak.”

***  
“Dia telah mati, Kyu.” Kyuhyun mendongak memberanikan dirinya menatap namja yang terlihat lebih tua darinya itu. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berminat menonton acara pembantaian itu ditambah lagi dengan tatapan yang diberikan namja itu kepada boneka kain yang sekarang bersimbah darah, beberapa lobang cantik tercipta di kainnya. “Aku suka 3 lobang cantik ini.” Tak ada rasa bersalah yang tergambar diwajahnya atau namja ini memang hanya memiliki ekspresi datar seperti itu.

“Ini punyamu kan.” Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya ketika gelang perak cantik itu kini bergelantung di jari-jari kecilnya.

“Siapa namamu, hyung?” Tanyanya ketika gelang itu telah selamat ditangannya.

“Kim Yesung, Kyu. Kalau ada seseorang yang menyakitimu lagi, katakan saja kepadaku. Aku akan membuat mereka merasakan sakit sebelum kematian.”

Kyuhyun mengangguk perlahan sambil terus menikmati elusan dirambutnya yang terasa sangat lembut sekali.  
***  
To Be Continued.....


	2. That Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketika sang malaikat maut kembali beraksi

Tittle: Vodoo Doll  
By: ImHyo  
Genre: Suspense, Drama, Family and Fantasy  
Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung  
Supporting Cast: All Member Suju  
Rating: PG 17  
Warning: Death Chara, miss typos

***

“That Girl”

***

Senyuman itu terus terkembang memenuhi wajahnya. Apa dia sudah gila? Entahlah, dia hanya sangat senang orang yang sangat dia benci kini telah mati walaupun dia sama sekali tak melihat dengan pasti tubuh tanpa nyawa itu. Dia hanya percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Yesung, tak ada alasan yang membuatnya percaya pada namja yang baru dia kenal itu. Yesung sendiri kini tengah duduk di sampingnya, kedua kakinya itu dinaikkan diatas sofa dan tangannya masih setia mengelus boneka kain putih yang berada dipangkuannya itu. Dia tampak setia duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

“Kyu-ah, kau tak kuliah pagi ini.” Suara baritone itu terdengar memenuhi telinganya, dia menoleh sehingga mendapati tubuh tinggi dan kekar itu berdiri tepat disampingnya, tangan Siwon membawa sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dan Kyuhyun dengan pasti mengetahui apa yang ada didalam sana.

“Aku masuk siang, hyung. Kenapa kau membawa kotak itu?” Tangan telunjuknya terangkat mengarah tepat menunjuk kotak merah itu.

“Aku membutuhkan sedikit uang.” Katanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan sebelum akhirnya matanya kini mengarah memandang kotak persegi panjang yang dari tadi sibuk menayangkan berita.

“Dia bisa marah nanti.” Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seolah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan yeoja calon kakak iparnya itu.

“Aku akan berbicara baik-baik dengannya. Mungkin dengan berkata yang sebenarnya, dia bisa memahaminya.” Kata Siwon dengan nada tak yakin yang kentara.

“Itu miliknya, hyung. Dia hanya sesumbar memberikan itu padamu untuk terlihat sebagai ‘pahlawan’ didepan teman-temanmu. Kau tahu itu, kan?” Kyuhyun menaikkan kakinya membuat cara duduk dia dan Yesung sama.

“Iya. Aku sudah mengenalnya tahunan, Kyu. Jadi aku tahu bahwa betapa ‘fakers’ mukanya itu.”

“Tapi kau dengan bodohnya mempertahankan dia, hyung.” Katanya dengan santai seperti kata-kata itu memang sudah sering dikeluarkan untuk hyungnya.

“Semua orang bisa berubah, Kyu.” Entah kenapa kata-kata Siwon ini selalu mampu membuat Kyuhyun mendengus hebat.

“Yah. Semoga yeoja itu cepat berubah.” Katanya, tangan itu dengan sigap mengambil tas berwarna biru dongker yang tergeletak manis didekat Yesung. Kakinya dengan cepat dia turunkan, membuat Yesung mengikuti pergerakannya.

“Bukankah kau masuk siang?” Tanya Siwon walaupun tak membuat pergerakan itu berhenti.

“Aku malas mendengar ocehanmu.” Katanya sebelum akhirnya tubuh itu menghilang dibalik pintu dan membuat Siwon menghela napasnya melihat sifat Kyuhyun yang berubah sejak kedua orangtua mereka meninggal dan tentunya sejak orang itu mengkhianati mereka. 

***

“Kudengar kau diusir dari rumah megahmu itu.” Tangannya itu sontak berhenti memasukkan beberapa butir nasi yang siap memasukki mulutnya. Kyuhyun mendongak mendapati seorang namja berambut coklat yang kini duduk dihadapannya seolah ingin menantang Kyuhyun –Yesung ikut mendongak, mata kelatnya itu terarah tajam-.

“Bukankah itu bukan urusanmu, Karam-ssi?” Bunyi keras terdengar ketika Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpitnya di meja.

“Yah. Tapi salahkan dirimu yang terlalu terkenal sehingga semua orang yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi padamu?”

Bunyi hentakkan kaki terdengar keras, langkah kakinya terarah mendekati karam. Dengan sekali bantingan, Kyuhyun berhasil menjatuhkan tubuh kecil karam sehingga kini Kyuhyun berada diatasnya. Oke! Salahkan dirinya yang hanya berkutat dengan angka saja dan tak memilih mengikuti kelas beladiri yang telah disediakan orangtuanya. Punggungnya kini malah menubruk lantai dan tubuhnya juga harus menahan berat badan Karam yang tepat diatasnya. Satu pukulan telak mengenai wajahnya.

Jujur! Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, dia bukan Siwon yang jago taekwondo. Satu pukulan telak kembali menghampiri tempat yang sama membuat darah kental itu kini keluar dari ujung bibirnya.

“Ahhhh.”

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Apa yang dirasakannya kini mungkin juga dirasakan semua orang yang berada dikantin itu. Siapa yang tidak shock melihat bola mata seseorang pecah didepan matanya? Sebenarnya Kyuhyun agak sangsi dengan penglihatannya tapi dia masih bisa melihat darah merah –seperti miliknya- keluar dari balik tangan yang menutupi mata kiri Karam itu.

Kyuhyun melirik Yesung yang kini tengah berdiri diatas meja, Yesung tengah memegang mata boneka –yang telah terbelah- dengan kedua jarinya. Senyuman itu terangkat perlahan, dia menegakkan badannya ketika badan Karam kini tak lagi menindih tubuhnya. Dia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan orang-orang yang kini terlihat histeris, bahkan Kyuhyun masih mendengar dengan jelas teriakkan Karam walaupun dirinya telah jauh dari kantin kampus.

“Jangan mengangguku kalau kalian tak ingin celaka.” Kyuhyun memberhentikan langkah ketika Yesung kini telah sampai disampingnya. “Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di taman?” Yesung mengangguk perlahan sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang sangat lambat.

***  
Sinar matahari kini menyentuh setiap pori-pori wajahnya, tangannya itu dijadikan bantal itu membuatnya sedikit nyaman. Rumput-rumput yang lembut itu menjadi kasur yang sangat empuk, mata obsidiannya terus mengamati awan-awan putih yang terus bergerak mengikuti angin yang mengikuti semilir angin didekat wajahnya. Bunyi handphone miliknya sengaja tak dia hiraukan, dia biarkan bunyinya itu memecah keheningan.

“Kenapa sifat manusia rata-rata seperti itu?” Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan membuat Yesung yang duduk disebelah menghentikan elusan pada boneka kainnya lalu mendongak menatap awan.

“Karena rasa iri menutupi akal sehat mereka.” Rambut hitamnya itu diterbangkan angin membuat Yesung menutup matanya. Raut wajahnya yang tak berekspresi itu terlihat sedih.

“Aku benci orang-orang seperti itu.” Kyuhyun ikut menutup mata mencoba tidur untuk sementara waktu. Sejak tadi malam, dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

“Aku siap membunuh orang-orang yang kau benci, Kyu.” Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan lalu menatap Yesung dengan intens. “Aku akan menuruti apapun perintahmu Kyu.” Nada bicaranya terdengar yakin dan pasti, seperti janji itu pernah diucapkannya kepada Kyuhyun atau hanya Kyuhyun yang merasakan de javu.

“Tak apa kalau aku memanfaatkanmu.” Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Yesung.

“Tak apa.” Kyuhyun tersenyum perlahan lalu menarik tangan Yesung agar berdiri mengikutinya. “Ayo pulang! Siwon hyung pasti khawatir.”

***  
Matahari kini beranjak turun, sinarnya yang keemasan sudah mulai terlihat. Sudah lama mereka berjalan, jarak kampus dengan rumah Kyuhyun yang baru memang cukup jauh dan Kyuhyun tak ada niat untuk naik bus ataupun taksi. Lampu-lampu jalanan dan toko-toko menemani langkah kakinya dan Yesung. Mata obsidiannya sesekali melirik toko-toko dan cafe yang cukup menarik perhatiannya, hitung-hitung refreshing otak!

Mata obsidian itu berhenti berpendar, langkah kakinya juga ikut berhenti ketika matanya kini terfokus pada seorang yeoja yang kini tengah berada didalam cafe. Seorang yeoja yang bisa dibilang cantik dan dapat menarik perhatian hyungnya. Seolah ada sebuah tali yang menariknya, Kyuhyun melayang tangannya mendorong pintu masuk cafe yang diikuti Yesung dibelakangnya. Dia dan Yesung duduk didekat yeoja itu yang kini tengah duduk dengan seorang namja tampan –tetapi tidak terlalu mencolok-. Kalau kau bukan seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, mungkin kau akan salah sangka bahwa yeoja dan namja itu adalah sepasang kekasih –mungkin inilah yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun-.

“Dia sudah jatuh bangkrut.” Kyuhyun mendengus perlahan ketika suara yeoja itu terdengar. Dia yakin dengan pasti siapa yang tengah dibicarakan yeoja dan namja itu.

“Jadi kau sudah memutuskannya.” Namja itu berkata sambil memainkan mulut gelas miliknya.

“Tentu saja. Dia mau menjual kalungku.” Katanya sambil memainkan sebuah liotin kalungnya. “Padahal, aku cuman sesumbar saja dan hanya mencari perhatian dia dan teman-temannya itu. Tak ada pilihan lain selain memutuskannya, aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan kalungku yang mahal ini.”

Cih! Sifat dasar manusia. Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan cafe itu. Langkah kakinya terdengar perlahan diikuti Yesung yang berjalan disampingnya.

“Hyung, aku membencinya.” Yesung mengangkat bonekanya, sepertinya dia sudah tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Kyuhyun. “Sebaiknya boneka itu ditabrak mobil, hyung.”

“Ide bagus. Pasti akan terlihat cantik. Ayo kita menyebrang!” Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan cepat, dari arah berlawanan terlihat truk dengan kecepatan tinggi tengah melaju kearah mereka.

Ketika tiba di tengah jalanan, Yesung menjatuhkan boneka kainnya dan menyebabkan boneka itu terlindas. Dari pinggir jalan, Kyuhyun dapat melihat kepala boneka itu terlepas dari tempatnya, beberapa darah yang memenuhi tubuh berwarna putih itu. Kyuhyun menyeringai, tiba-tiba dia sangat ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi?.

***  
Tangan itu bergandengan erat, langkah kaki mereka yang agak limbung terarah mendekati jalanan yang malam itu terlihat sepi. Hentakkan ujung heelsnya terdengar memecah keheningan, tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba ujung heelsnya terlepas membuat yeoja itu memberhentikan langkahnya namun namja yang bersamanya tetap berjalan hingga pinggir jalan.

Sorot sinar lampu dari truck terlihat, beberapa kali truk tersebut membunyikan klaksonnya tapi nihil, yeoja itu tetap disana seolah ada penyumpal yang menutupi jalur pendengarannya. Daerah itu juga tampak sepi sehingga tak ada yang dapat memperingatinya.

Dan pasti dapat dipastikan, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Tubuhny yeoja itu terlindas mobil membuat kepalanya terlepas. Namja yang kini tengah berdiri dipinggir jalan melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Kepala yang terlepas itu menggelinding kearahnya, mata dikepala itu terlihat terbuka dengan sorot kesakitan yang tergambar jelas membuat kakinya tak dapat lagi menahan bobot tubuh dan tubuh itu jatuh menyentuh tanah.

***  
“Dia telah mati.” Mereka baru saja sampai di halaman rumah, Kyuhyun memberhentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Yesung dengan senyuman. Yesung kini tengah mengelus boneka kainnya yang terlihat baik-baik saja.

“Baguslah. Yeoja seperti dia tak pantas ada didunia ini.” Kata Kyuhyun pelan, dia melayangkan tangannya mencoba membuka pintu mahoni. 

Langkah kakinya terdengar pelan memasuki rumah yang terlihat sepi –diikuti dengan Yesung yang berada dibelakangnya-. Dia memberhentikan langkah ketika melihat hyungnya tertidur dengan posisi duduk dengan kertas-kertas tagihan –yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu, tagihan apa saja?-. Tangannya bergerak perlahan membuka hoodie miliknya, menutupi tubuh Siwon dengan hoodienya. Kyuhyun membereskan kertas-kertas dan menjadikannya satu sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati langkah kakinya.

Langkah kakinya berhenti ketika bunyi smartphone milik hyungnya terdengar mengintrupsi langkahnya. Dengan ekor matanya, Kyuhyun dapat melihat bahwa Siwon dengan cepat mengangkat ponselnya, dia juga bahkan dapat melihat kerutan didahi Siwon.

“Yoboseyo, Heechul hyung waeguare?” Wajah Siwon terlihat bingung dan diikuti dengan wajah terkejut yang kentara. “APA? Angel meninggal.”

Kyuhyun menyeringai, dia lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya diikuti Yesung yang terus setia dibelakangnya.

***

To Be Continued..

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong^^  
> ternyata responnya sangat baik, walaupun belum terlalu mengerti bagaimana cara kerja AO3 tp terima kasih *bow*


	3. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebuah postingan online membuat semua orang terkejut./ “Orang bodoh macam apa yang memposting seperti ini?”/ “Aku penasaran apa ada yang percaya dengan postingan ini.”/ “Membunuh tanpa ada yang mengetahui, bukankah hanya orang bodoh yang mempercayainya?”/ Tetapi semua itu bukan hanya mimpi./

Tittle: Vodoo Doll  
By: ImHyo  
Genre: Suspense, Drama, Family and Fantasy  
Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung  
Supporting Cast: All Member Suju  
Minwoo, Jeongmin, Donghyun, and Hyungseong (Boyfriend)  
Hyungsik and mention to Siwan and Kwanghee (ZE:A)  
Rating: PG 17  
Warning: Death Chara, miss typos

 

“The Announcement”

***

Ingin membunuh orang yang kalian benci,  
Aku bisa membantu kalian,  
Tanpa ada orang yang mengetahuinya dan  
Aku hanya ingin bayaran yang setimpal.

***  
Summary:  
Sebuah postingan online membuat semua orang terkejut./ “Orang bodoh macam apa yang memposting seperti ini?”/ “Aku penasaran apa ada yang percaya dengan postingan ini.”/ “Membunuh tanpa ada yang mengetahui, bukankah hanya orang bodoh yang mempercayainya?”/ Tetapi semua itu bukan hanya mimpi./

.  
.  
.

“Postingan macam apa ini?”

Kyuhyun melirik dengan ekor matanya ketika mendengar suara imut Minwoo –seorang mahasiswa art- yang sangat menarik perhatian dalam hiruk pikuk suara di kantin kampus mereka.

“Orang bodoh macam apa yang mudah terpengaruh dengan postingan macam ini?” Jeongmin berkata sambil menjilat es krim rasa coklat miliknya menimpali perkataan namja yang relah dianggap adik olehnya itu.

“Kudengar sudah 3 orang yang terbunuh sejak postingan ini dipost 2 hari yang lalu.” Kyuhyun tersenyum perlahan diikuti tangannya terangkat memasukkan makan siangnya. “Mereka bertiga mati dengan menyedihkan. Ada yang mati dengan berpuluh-puluh tusukkan pisau, ada yang tubuhnya dipenuhi jarum dan ada juga yang meninggal dengan cekikan di leher dan mata terbuka seperti melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan.” 

Nada suaranya sengaja dibuat menyeramkan membuat Minwoo dan Jeongmin bergidik ngeri. Bahkan Minwoo seakan merasa bersalah karena telah memulai semuanya.

Plakk

Pukulan telak kini diterimanya. Seakan tak terima, dia menoleh mendapati Donghyun tengah mengangkat tangannya seakan siap untuk pukulan kedua.

“Bagaimana kalau Hyungseong kita tumbalkan saja?” Katanya sambil duduk disebelah namja yang dipanggil Hyungseong itu. 

Seakan tak terima dengan perkataan Donghyun, Hyungseong kini memasang wajah aegyonya yang membuat ketiga orang yang berada satu meja itu kini memasang wajah teraneh mereka seakan pemandangan yang disajikan Hyungseong adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tawa renyah terdengar dari mulut mereka bertiga ketika wajah berkerut tak terima terpampang diwajah Hyungseong membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai, mereka hanya belum tahu seperti apa dunia itu sebenarnya.

“Dia telah mati~.” 

Senandung itu terdengar, nadanya terdengar indah sama seperti awal pertemuan mereka. Yesung meletakkan boneka kain putih yang kini telah dihujani beberapa ratus jarum. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan manis, tangannya bergerak membuka notebook disebelahnya, menggoreskan sebuah tanda cek list di kotak yang diikuti oleh nama seseorang –sudah ada 5 cek list disana dan sisanya masih terlihat kosong-. Bukankah uang yang dia dapat akan banyak?

“Kyuhyun-ah!” Teriakkan dengan nada imut terdengar memecah keheningan, Kyuhyun -yang sangat hapal dengan suara itu- langsung menutup notebook dan mendongak menatap Ryeowook yang berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum yang sangat sumringah.

Langkah kecil itu makin terarah mendekati Kyuhyun, tapi semakin mendekati Kyuhyun, wajah itu semakin menghilang sinarnya. Entah kenapa? Seperti ada energi besar yang menghalangi tubuhnya untuk mendekat. Tubuh itu mendadak berbalik, membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Dia menoleh menatap Yesung yang terlihat asyik menggoreskan kuku-kuku kecilnya ke meja menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat menyakitkan gendang telinga. Boneka voodoo milik Yesung masih tergeletak di tengah meja dengan keadaan yang sudah kembali seperti semula. Berarti Yesung tak ambil alih dalam perlarian Ryeowook yang mendadak. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin mengejar Ryeowook tapi ada seseuatu yang lebih penting daripada itu, mengambil bayaran yang setimpal dari kliennya.

***  
Tangan itu masih terlihat bergetar, walaupun dirinya telah berusaha menahan getaran dengan memfungsikan tangannya untuk mengambil beberapa buku tebal –yang tak dia ketahui judul bukunya- yang tadinya tersusun rapi diatas rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Entah kenapa seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat sejak bertemu Kyuhyun tadi pagi. Padahal biasanya tidak seperti ini, yah! Mungkin harus dilupakan bahwa dia – Ryeowook- dan Kyuhyun sudah 7 hari ini tidak bertemu –Ayahnya sedang ada operasi di Jepang, sehingga namja yang berstatus sebagai anak tunggal itu harus ikut kesana-. Kalau dipikir-pikir sudah banyak kejadian yang dia lewatkan, bukan?

‘Dia telah kembali. Saudaramu telah kembali’

Tubuh Ryeowook bukan lagi bergetar, kini tubuhnya menegang, sama sekali tidak bergerak. Suara itu berhasil memutuskan pergerakan tubuhnya. Dengan iringan tarikan napas, dia mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya, membalik tubuhnya secara perlahan.

“AHHHHHHHH.”

Entah apa yang menjadi sumber teriakkannya, sejak berbalik tadi, matanya masih saja menutup. Dan ketika tubuh itu merasakan sepasang tangan memegang bahunya, teriakkan itu kembali terdengar memecah keheningan yang semenjak tadi tercipta.

“Ryeowook hyung, ini aku Hyungsik.”

Suara tenor itu perlahan turun, matanya perlahan terbuka memandang Hyungsik –seseorang yang sudah anggap adik- yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan pandangan –err- tak bisa terbaca menanggapi ketakutan yang berlebihan dari hyungnya itu.

“Eoh? Hyungsik-ah, annyeong!” 

Ryeowook beberapa kali menarik napasnya, mencoba mengembalikannya seperti semula, dia hanya tidak ingin Hyungsik jadi khawatir. Tapi tetap saja, raut khawatir itu tersemat manis memenuhi wajahnya.

“Apa kau baik-baik saja, hyung?”

“Yah! Perpustakaan ini banyak kecoaknya.” Keluhnya, dia tertawa perlahan sambil membungkukkan badannya. Mencoba memanipulasi keadaan dengan mengambil beberapa buku tebal miliknya yang tadi sempat terjatuh –agar Hyungsik tak dapat menyadari tertawa palsu miliknya-

Hyungsik ikut membungkuk untuk mengambil sebuah buku tebal yang berada cukup jauh dan cukup mustahil kalau itu buku Ryeowook karena jarak jatuhnya jauh. Mata obsidian milik Ryeowook kini beralih menatap sebuah kotak yang berada dalam pegangan Hyungsik.

“Kau masih berusaha meluluhkan hatinya.” Ryeowook tersenyum penuh bangga melihat kegigihan yang diperlihatkan oleh Hyungsik. 

“Tentu saja. Mau menemaniku ke klub dance, hyung.” Katanya sambil menggantungkan kotak makan siang ke udara berusaha mempengaruhi Ryeowook.

“Kajja.”

***  
Musik hip-hop terdengar seirama memenuhi ruangan yang penuh kaca itu, 4 orang namja kini tengah meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dengan giat sedangkan sisanya kini tengah tergeletak diatas lantai beralaskan kayu, keringat kini berjalar memenuhi wajah mereka. Lelah! Hanya kata itu yang menggambarkan mereka semua tapi mengingat pertarungan dance sebentar lagi terlaksana sehingga hanya yang masih memiliki banyak stamina yang diwajibkan berlatih.

“Kita berhenti dulu disini.” Ucap seorang namja dengan rambut blondenya, dia berjalan mendekati sebuah dvd player yang sejak tadi sibuk melantunkan playlist yang tersedia didalam dvd yang ada didalamnya.

“Donghae-yah.” Namja dengan rambut hitam segera menoleh, menatap seorang namja yang menjadi ‘tersangka’ menghentikan kegiatannya didepan kaca. “Adikmu datang menjenguk.” Seringaian terangkat dengan perubahan pada raut muka Donghae ketika kata ‘adik’ terucap dari bibirnya.

“Aku tak punya adik, Minhyuk-ssi.” Satu pukulan telak dengan handuk dilayangkan oleh Donghae ke Minhyuk tak cukup keras memang dan tak melukai Minhyuk.

Langkah kakinya tetap berjalan terarah mendekati pintu walaupun bisik-bisikkan yang tak jelas kini ramai terdengar mengiringi langkah kaki. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi pintu sambil mengamati dua orang namja yang terlihat sedang berdebat singkat. Hanya satu orang disana yang sangat dia kenali dan namja dengan tas ransel berwarna biru yang sama sekali tak dia kenali.

“Kenapa kau disini?” Suara Donghae yang sangat dingin membuat kedua orang namja ini menghentikan obrolannya, secara serempak menatap Donghae yang masih setia dengan wajah nan dinginnya itu.

Hyungsik menggerakkan tangannya, menyodorkan kotak makan siang yang dari tadi dia pegang dengan setia, senyumnya terangkat agar Donghae mau menerima kotak makan siang buatan ibunya –dan ibu tirinya Donghae- untuk kali ini saja.

“Eomma sudah nyiapkannya dengan susah. Kali ini kumohon kau terima.”

Seringai itu terangkat membuat senyuman yang dari tadi disunggingkannya kembali hilang. Tangannya yang berada di udara seolah beku, Donghae belum juga mau melepaskan tangannya yang berada didada untuk menyambut kotak makan siang yang seharusnya miliknya. Hyungsik menghela napasnya, sesungguhnya dia telah lelah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh kakak tirinya itu –perlu digarisbawahi kata kakak tiri disini-. 

Tangan itu terlepas perlahan, dengan perlahan tangan Donghae mengambil kotak makan siang berwarna merah itu, membuat Hyungsik kini menyunggingkan senyumannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Donghae menolehkan badannya, entah apa yang kini berada dipikirannya, matanya itu tajam menatap sebuah tong sampah yang kini berada tepat disamping kakinya.

Bukkk!! 

Hyungsik membelalakkan matanya, dia tak percaya apa yang dilakukan saudara tirinya itu, ini bahkan lebih sakit daripada penolakkan Donghae yang biasanya. Donghae menatap Hyungsik dengan seringainya.

“Aku tak butuh makanan darimu, jadi lebih baik ku buang saja, bukan?” Donghae melambai perlahan, dia membalikkan badannya memasukki ruangan.

“Pertunjukkan hari ini lebih baik daripada kemarin.” Minhyuk berkata dengan keras –sepertinya dia sengaja melakukannya- membuat Donghae menyeringai sambil menatap wajahnya yang kusut.

“Aku akan memperlihatkan yang lebih keren daripada tadi.” Tangannya bergerak menuju kantong, mengambil sebuah persegi panjang canggih miliknya. Tangannya dengan lentik bergerak tak karuan diatas sana.

“Apalagi yang ingin kau lakukan?” Oke! Dia sudah lama membiarkan sahabatnya bertingkah seperti itu tapi bukankah akhir-akhir ini dia sudah amat keterlaluan.

“Calm down, Hyukjae-ah. Nikmati saja pertunjukkan untuk kali ini.” Dia menoleh menatap Hyukjae, walaupun raut wajah kesal kini menggelayuti di wajahnya Hyukjae sendiri, Donghae tak memperdulikan itu. Setidaknya singkirkan dulu anak itu, bukan?

“Terserah kau.” Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya dengan kasar meninggalkan Donghae dan teman-teman club dancenya. Dan lagi-lagi sang ketua marah.

***  
Langkah kakinya itu sontak berhenti –Yesung dibelakangnya hampir jatuh dan mungkin bila dia dapat dilihat orang, pasti membuat dia menjadi bahan olok-olokkan-, niatnya untuk menemui Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba saja pergi, entah menguar kemana? Sebuah amplop putih kini memenuhi layar sentuh handphonenya, alamat e-mail yang kini muncul ketika tangannya menyentuh amplop putih itu, membuatnya membelalakkan mata, sebuah nama yang sangat dia kenal –karena kepopulerannya di kampus-.

“Lee Donghae.” Yesung mendongak ketika mendengarkan teriakkan Kyuhyun –bersyukur karena tak ada orang yang lalu lalang disini-, dia hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang menjadi sumber teriakkan Kyuhyun.

“Ada apa?” Tanya Yesung dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasanya. “Kau kenal dia.”

“Dia cukup terkenal disini.” Matanya masih asyik memandang layar ponselnya, ketika nama korban kini tertera disana, raut wajahnya mendadak datar. Tangannya lalu bergerak memasukkan ponselnya.

“Dan siapa korbannya?” Tanyanya lagi.

“Adik tirinya.” Langkahnya berjalan perlahan, tak ada nada iba disana. Padahal dia sangat kenal dengan calon korban mereka kali ini –lebih tepatnya, Ryeowook yang sangat kenal-.

“Kedengkian menyebabkan petaka.” Seringai tergambar diwajahnya, mata kelatnya menatap tajam boneka putih yang selalu berada ditangannya.

“Tapi kedengkian itu membuat banyak uang bagi kita. Sebaiknya, kita kerjakan dirumah saja, hyung.” Yesung mengangguk perlahan, lalu langkah kakinya kini terarah mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang tak terlalu besar.

***  
Tangannya bergerak dengan perlahan membawa boneka kain putih miliknya menepatkan tubuh putih bak salju itu ditengah-tengah lingkaran bulat yang dibuat dengan darah –jangan tanyakan dengan darah apa!-. Kyuhyun tengah berada disamping, wajahnya terlihat cerah walaupun malam ini, dia akan melihat ‘pembantaian’ tapi wajah ketakutan tak terukir di wajahnya.

“Dia harus mati dengan cara apa?” Yesung berkata sambil memain-mainkan barang-barang yang bila digolongkan dalam tingkat ketajamannya, maka kelima benda yang berada didepannya merupakan tingkat pertama.

“Dengan cara biasa saja, hyung. Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa iba.” Seringai menjadi akhir dari kata-katanya, tangannya bergerak perlahan menyentuh sebuah pisau tajam yang dulu sempat mencabik-cabik badan ‘mantan’ hyungnya.

Yesung mengangguk perlahan, tangan dengan jari kecil itu menggerak merebut pisau dari tangan Kyuhyun. Dia menghela napasnya perlahan dan mulai menggerakan tangannya mendekati boneka tak berdosa miliknya.

Hyungsik, it’s show time!

***  
Lampu-lampu yang selalu menjadi penerangan malam kota Seoul itu telah menyala. Beberapa toko dan cafe disepanjang jalan kota Seoul yang selalu terlihat padat dengan lalu lalang kendaraan telah menghidupkan lampunya, seolah memberikan kenyamanan bagi setiap orang yang lewat, dan terkadang menjadi bentuk keramahan sang pemilik membuat beberapa orang kini bersedia masuk untuk sekedar melihat-melihat atau ada juga yang keluar dengan barang belanjaan mereka. Hyungsik merapatkan jaket miliknya menghalang masuknya angin, angin malam ini memang tidak dingin tetapi bukankah angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatan?

Hyungsik menghela napasnya perlahan, seharusnya dia menerima tawaran Kwanghee dan Siwan untuk mengantarnya pulang, tetapi entah kenapa hatinya mendadak luluh ketika sang dosen kebanggaannya meminta pertolongannya dan beginilah dia sekarang, berjalan dengan ditemani lampu-lampu jalan kota kelahirannya. 

Miris memang! Saat namja seusianya kini sibuk dengan mobil-mobil sport keluaran terbaru, tapi lihat dia kini, dia masih betah menggunakan kakinya untuk berjalan di dunia yang telah modern ini. Bukan dia tidak mau ketika kedua orangtuanya menawarkan sebuah mobil –memang tak terlalu mahal- padanya, tetapi sorot mata penuh kebencian yang ditunjukkan kakak tirinya itu membuat kepala miliknya itu bergeleng, dia masih ingat raut wajah kecewa tergambar jelas di muka kedua orangtuanya.

Dia memberhentikan langkahnya, ketika tubuhnya merasakan seseorang mengikutinya tetapi ketika tubuh itu berbalik, tak ada siapapun disana, jalan yang sekarang dia tekuni terlihat sepi seperti malam-malam yang lalu. Dia sudah keluar dari jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup ramai itu, jadi disinilah dia sekarang, sendiri hanya dengan suara lagu jazz yang keluar dari kedua headset yang baru saja dibeli kemarin. 

Dia kembali berbalik niatnya kini hanya tertuju pada kasur empuk miliknya dan makanan lezat yang telah dibuatkan ibunya. Tapi niat itu tiba-tiba terbang menyentuh angan-angan ketika tubuh mendapat dorong sehingga dengan sangat tidak elit menyentuh aspal dengan keras. Beberapa luka kini tercetak di siku dan lututnya.

Hyungsik mendongak menatap seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan baju bertudung berwarna hitam. Jarak mereka tak terlalu jauh, Hyungsik bahkan dapat melihat sebagian wajah yang dia yakinin sebagai seorang namja. Tangannya sibuk membersihkan beberapa noda debu, sesekali dia mendongak menatap namja bertudung itu yang sama sekali tak bergerak.

“Ah..”

Tak ada suara yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya, beberapa kali mulutnya bergerak berusaha menyakinkan bahwa bukan organ bicaranya yang salah tetapi organ pendengarannya. Raut muka itu semakin panik karena suara masih terdengar memasuki telinganya, suara alam dan beberapa suara kendaraan bermotor yang terdengar nyaring sekali. Seringai di wajah itu terangkat membuat Hyungsik yang kini tengah menatap namja itu menampilkan wajah yang penuh dengan kengerian. Dia mencoba mundur secara perlahan.

“Ini waktumu untuk bertemu dengan penciptamu dan aku akan membantu sang malaikat maut.” Tubuh Hyungsik sontak bergetar, raut wajahnya tak dapat lagi menggambarkan seberapa takut dirinya. 

Matanya semakin terbelalak lebar ketika tangan kiri namja itu yang sebelumnya berada dipunggungnya kini menunjukkan eksitensinya, pisau tajam kini terlihat berada digenggamannya. Hyungsik masih berusaha berdiri walaupun lututnya terasa nyeri ketika digunakan untuk berjalan. Namja itu menyeringai ketika melihat betapa beratnya perjuangan Hyungsik untuk bangun dan bukankah akan lebih menakjubkan bila dia menambah rasa sakit itu. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang memegang pisau, menjatuhkannya tepat diatas tubuh Hyungsik tetapi bersyukurlah pada Tuhan yang mungkin masih mengingkannya hidup didunia ini, dia berhasil menghindar walaupun tangan kirinya terkena goresan pisau. 

Perjuangannya itu memang boleh diacungin jempol, setelah beberapa kali mencoba Hyungsik berhasil berdiri. Dia berusaha berlari tapi luka di kedua kakinya seolah tak menginjinkannya, membuat dia harus berjalan sepelan mungkin. Namja itu menyeringai, walaupun jarak dia dan Hyungsik sudah cukup jauh sekarang, dia belum sama sekali bergerak. Sepertinya dia mempunyai cara lain yang lebih menguntungkan daripada mengejar Hyungsik.

Dia menggerakkan tangannya kesamping, membuat tubuh Hyungsik melayang menyentuh dinding rumah yang berada disampingnya. Tak ada suara yang terdengar ketika tubuh itu membentur dinding, bahkan dinding itu sama sekali tak rusak akibat benturan tubuh Hyungsik tapi darah segar kini mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya organ dalamnya telah terluka akibat benturan singkat itu.

Lagi-lagi seringaian itu terangkat, namja itu dapat memastikan bahwa Hyungsik akan meninggal dengan tenang malam ini, setidaknya dunia ini terlalu kejam untuk orang-orang naif seperti dia.

“Hyungsik-ah.” Teriakkan itu terdengar jelas menggema –jangan lupakan suara tenornya yang dashyat itu-, namja itu menggeram perlahan merasakan sebuah energi yang cukup besar –yah! Walaupun tak sebanding dengan kekuatannya saat ini-.

Hyungsik sebenarnya ingin memperingatkan namja yang telah dia anggap hyung itu tapi mulutnya saat ini tak dapat diajak bekerjasama. Hyungsik dapat melihat Ryeowook berlari kearahnya dan sekali lagi Hyungsik melihat hal itu –sama ketika dia mendarat tak elit menyentuh dinding keras-, namja –yang jaraknya kurang dari semeter darinya- menggerakan tangannya seperti mendorong sesuatu membuat Ryeowook terpental jauh sehingga tubuh kecilnya jatuh tepat di dinding pagar.

Mata obsidian milik Hyungsik tak dapat lagi melihat pergerakan dari tubuh kecil Ryeowook. Raut wajah cemas tergambar jelas diwajah.

“Tenang! Dia masih hidup, karena hanya ada satu orang yang malam ini akan mati yaitu kau.” Namja itu mengacungkan pisau tajamnya tepat didepan wajah Hyungsik, ujung pisaunya bahkan menyentuh hidung Hyungsik.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, pisau itu bergerak menyentuh kulit putih Hyungsik –tak ada yang bisa dilakukan, mungkin cuman pasrah-, dia memejamkan matanya ketika pisau itu menembus badannya, memang tak mengenai organ dalam sehingga belum mengambil nyawanya secara sempurna tapi rasa sakit yang dia rasakan sangat sempurna. Namja itu lagi-lagi menyeringai sebelum akhirnya menancapkan tusukkan kedua.

Tangannya berhenti seketika, sepertinya ada energi besar yang menahan pergerakan tangannya. Dia menoleh menatap seorang Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba berdiri dengan tegap seolah tubuh itu tadi tidak membentur apa-apa. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah liotin bercahaya perak yang entah sejak kapan berada didalam tasnya.

Trangg!!

Pisau itu menyentuh aspal seolah tangannya tak lagi dapat memegangnya dengan erat, tangannya bergerak perlahan menekan dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Sakit sekali! Belum pernah selama hidupnya yang abadi ini, dia merasakan rasa sesakit ini. Bak debu yang dibawa angin, tubuh namja itu menghilang bersamaan dengan bunyi benturan tubuh manusia dan aspal.

“Ryeowook hyung.”

***  
Sebuah lonjakan ketika jiwa itu memasuki tubuh inangnya membuat Kyuhyun kaget, boneka putih yang berada ditengah lingkaran masih seperti semula dan dia sangat yakin, korban mereka belum mati. Mata itu yang biasanya tajam kini ketika menatap Kyuhyun dengan lemas, keringat tersebar luas memenuhi tubuhnya dan mata itu perlahan menutup membuat Kyuhyun harus menopang tubuh lemas itu.

“YESUNG HYUNG!!”  
...

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hallo kembali lagi dengan fict abal-abal.  
> happy reading guys

**Author's Note:**

> Newbie in here! jadi mohon dukungannya. sebenarnya FF ini pernah di post di FFN dengan nama author yang sama. terinspirasi setelah lihat MVnya VIXX


End file.
